Foundation of the Premier League
In 1990, representatives from Locanforth, Camdin, Shiresden Moorways and Mardin Rovers organised a meeting to discuss a potential league. After much deliberation, they decided on a list of the sixteen best teams in the country: Concerns were raised over the financial viability of the project. Shiresden Moorways pursued a successful merger with Shiresden United, even though both sides were rather successful, in order to ensure further financial stability, whilst Camdin City and Rossiter Town refused point-blank to take part in negotiations. Over the 1991-1992 season, six of the teams - the four original proponents plus Pattinsdale and Yardeston Athletic (though Moorways were now United) - played a demo league of ten friendly matches each, in a round-robin format. The test was a success, though Pattinsdale, who appear to have won nine out of ten and drawn the other - a winning record - never reproduced this form in a full league. In 1992-1993, a similar test was made with ten teams involved, Shiresden United pulling out, but Bardin, Could of Blank, Fallowfield Farm, Redley Brink and Redley Town joining in. Bardin, Could of Blank, Fallowfield Farm, Locanforth, Mardin Rovers and Redley Town were all greatly satisfied with the results, but Redley Brink withdrew from all negotiations once and for all. In early 1993, it was decided that the League would go ahead as a fourteen-team conference. However, a large amount of interest was noted, and so a ten-team second tier was also planned. The line-ups proposed in March were as follows: Obviously, this differs from the final arrangement. Lochandale Town and Yardeston Athletic declined the invitations - decisions they'd later regret - whilst Rossiter Town had a change of heart and attempted to join. To fill the gaps, Camdin FC Effinport and Port Victoria were "promoted" from the Division One plan. When Southeringdale Town requested a Division One place so as to phase in the increased amount of games - there were less teams in the lower level - Couldhaven gained a Premier League position. Around this time, Honiburn and Irniston resigned from the process. By May, things looked like this: The League had a problem: three gaps were available. As such, an open vote was held for teams to submit their names, at which point the existing twenty-one members would hold a ballot to determine the three best options. Eddiworthy Town received 21 votes, with Beach Boys gaining 15 and King's End Corport beating favourites Haverfield United and dark horses Lochandale Wanderers with 14 votes; the other two teams got nine and 11 respectively. The League was full for a time, until Fallowfield Farm resigned in June, ostensibly to focus on winning the FA Cup. Lochandale Wanderers, who had come fourth out of thirteen in the vote, were granted entry, whilst the thirteen top-tier sides voted for the Premier League's last member. Four out of the ten put themselves forward: Rossiter Town, a member of the original line-up; audacious Lochandale Wanderers; minor side King's End Corport and Redley & Haverfield. Rossiter Town and Lochandale Wanderers shared twelve of the votes, with Redley & Haverfield - the favourites to win - gaining the last, from West Redley United. Club chairmen from Couldhaven and Port Victoria suggested this was due to the fact that two of the top-flight teams were from Redley already, and they wished to give another town a chance. The two sides were tied, leaving West Redley United with the deciding vote. They settled on Rossiter Town, thereby completing the line-ups as we know them. Category:Premier League Category:Division One Category:Bardin Category:Beach Boys Category:Camdin Category:Camdin City Category:Camdin FC Effinport Category:Could of Blank Category:Couldhaven Category:Darmant Category:Eddiworthy Town Category:Fallowfield Farm Category:Fullery Pole Category:Haverfield United Category:Irniston Category:Locanforth Category:Lochandale Town Category:Lochandale Wanderers Category:Honiburn Category:Mardin Rovers Category:Mardin Town Category:Newbench Category:Oakenforth Category:Pattinsdale Category:Port Victoria Category:Redley & Haverfield Category:Redley Brink Category:Redley Town Category:Rossiter Town Category:Shiresden United Category:Shiresden Moorways Category:Southeringdale Town Category:West Redley United Category:Yardeston Athletic Category:King's End Corport